In the related art, a slider for a slide faster includes a body, a lock member which is swingably supported on the body, a cover member attached to the body in a cantilever manner, with a front end portion thereof being fixed to the upper surface of the body, an opening/closing member which is slidably provided in the body so as to open/close a gap defined between the rear end portion of the cover member and an upper blade of the body, a coil spring which urges the opening/closing member toward a position where the gap is closed, and a pull-tab which is detachably maintained between the body and the cover member (e.g. refer to Patent Document 1).
In the slider for a slide fastener described in Patent Document 1, there is a possibility that a cover member may be deformed since the cover member of the slider is subjected to a load from a number of other sliders when a large number of sliders is being concurrently barrel-polished or since the cover member of the slider is subjected to a load from a wet clothing on which the slider is mounted when the clothing is washed.
Therefore, in the other related art, there is provided a slider for a slide fastener in which a cover member and an opening/closing member can be engaged with each other in order to prevent the cover member from being deformed even if a tensile load or a pressing load is applied to the cover member (e.g. refer to Patent Document 2).